The trend in modern telephone technology is toward the "modular apparatus" concept. Telephone handsets, cords, and modular plugs and jacks are easily plugged into one another to provide electrical connection to a telephone transmission conductor pair. In certain applications, a wall jack may be mounted either outdoors or in a severe indoor environment. Under these circumstances, it is desirable to seal the jack opening.
Gasketed lift cover assemblies are typically used to protect electrical jack openings. The lift cover is normally biased to a closed position by a coil spring. These assemblies work effectively with the lift cover closed. However, with the lift cover raised, only very limited protection is provided. For example, the cover only shields the jack opening from liquids issuing from above the jack.
Various and numerous assemblies which provide a sealed electrical jack opening when a plug is inserted are known in the art, one being disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,187, of F. Brygger, issued Feb. 6, 1979. When considered from the standpoints of utility and manufacturability, for example, many such assemblies are less than desirable for specific application with modular telephone plugs and cords. The chief object of this invention is thus to provide a new and novel sealed jack assembly wherein the sealing means can be readily mounted around a standard mounting cord by a customer or craftsperson.